Jamais deux sans trois
by Arkel
Summary: Série de OS sur les trios de Bleach. Général, pas obligatoirement de romance. Chap 1: Renji, Kira et Hinamori Chap 2: Kurotsuchi, Nemu et Ishida Chap3 Ikkaku, Yumichika et Yachiru Chap 4 Ichigo, Rukia et Renji chap 5 spoils chap 6 surprise
1. Chapitre 1: Renji, Kira et Hinamori

Jamais deux sans trois

Petit mot d'Arkel : Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai décidé de m'attaquer à Bleach !

Ichigo : Encore une histoire qu'elle ne finira pas !

Arkel : Mais si, mais si ! De toute façon c'est des petits histoires à chaque fois donc pas vraiment de fin ni de début…

Rukia : T'as eu l'idée comment ?

Arkel : Les reviews que je fais à Nelja-sempai m'inspirent beaucoup.

Ishida : Ça va encore être un truc débile ?

Arkel : Non non ça restera sérieux… Enfin euh ça sera pas parodique !

Renji : C'est quoi ça 'une fic sur les trios' ? Espèce de perverse !

Arkel : Non il ne sera pas question de ménage à trois (quoique…)

Kon : J'y serai ?

Arkel : Ah ça je sais pas encore ! En fait j'ai remarqué que les trios étaient intéressant dans Bleach, et puis ça innove un peu, plutôt que de parler de couple.

Yoruichi : Chouette ! Au moins personne ne jouera de violon ! Et il ne sera pas question de caser machin avec bidule !

Arkel : Qui a dit que je ne parlerai pas d'amour ?

Isshin : Ah l'amuuur ! Toujours l'amuur !

Arkel : Donc je commence cette fois avec le trio Renji, Kira et Momo. Fic dédiée donc à Nelja, Kisa is dreaming, Ylen et Nighty Sha dont j'aime beaucoup les fics.

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi mais à Tite Kubo, le blabla habituel quoi !

Spoilers tome 15

Chapitre 1 : Kira, Renji et Hinamori

Pourquoi il avait sympathisé avec ces deux-là Kira se l'était souvent demandé. L'école des shinigamis… Il y repensait encore par moment avec nostalgie. Les cours en amphithéâtre, les entraînements, les combats de polochons aux dortoirs aussi… Il y avait aussi ce vieux prof rabougri qui dictait le cours sur les Menos Grande avec une voix monotone. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

Kira Izuru n'avait jamais été à l'aise en société.

_-_Kira-kun quel est ton rêve ?

Il se rappelait encore de la question d'Hinamori lors d'un repas et de la réponse qu'il lui avait donné.

_-_Mon rêve… Je ne sais pas… Devenir shinigami… Et toi ?

Les joues d'Hinamori s'étaient soudain empourprées.

_-_J'aimerai beaucoup être shinigami dans la 5ème division !

_-_Celle du capitaine Aizen ?

_-_Oui… Et toi Abarai-kun ?

_-_M'en fous…, grogna Renji qui n'avait pas encore fini son déjeuner.

Le jeune fille brune prit alors un air renfrogné qui fit sourire légèrement Kira. Depuis quand aimait-il leur compagnie ? Depuis quand s'était-il senti aussi heureux ?

_-_Kira-kun, regarde j'ai enfin trouvé le nom de mon zanpakutô ! Il s'appelle Tobiume ! Et le tien ?

_-_Le mien ? Wabizuké ! Et toi Abarai?

_-_Zabimaru… Ce vieux singe a mis du temps à vouloir me le dire !

Et maintenant il ne reste plus que quelques rencontres dans les nombreux couloirs… Très rarement avec Renji…

_-_Bonjour Vice-capitaine Abarai !

_-_Salut !

Et de temps avec Hinamori aux côtés du capitaine Aizen, toute rayonnante…

_-_Bonjour Vice-capitaine Hinamori ! Capitaine Aizen !

_-_Bonjour !

Kira ressentit un petit pincement au cœur et puis il entendit une voix devant lui.

_-_Izuru ? A quoi penses-tu donc ? On va être en retard !

_-_Désolé Capitaine !

_-_Tu es pardonné Izuru, fit Ichimaru un sourire sournois au coin des lèvres.

* * *

Depuis longtemps le monde d'Abarai Renji était limité à Rukia… Depuis que leurs amis étaient morts et qu'ils avaient décidés de devenir shinigamis tous les deux. Malheureusement elle et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans une classe différente. Ah l'école des shinigamis ! C'était… quelque chose !

_-_Abarai ! Si vous continuez à roupiller pendant mon cours je vous fais expulser !

_-_Il devrait un peu se calmer le vieux sinon il va clamser , murmura Renji dans sa barbe.

Il se tourna alors vers l'élève assis à côté de lui.

_-_Dis tu me passeras les notes de ce cours ?

_-_Pardon ? Sûrement pas , avait répondu Kira en serrant ses feuilles contre lui.

_-_Allez !

_-_Tu peux prendre les miennes si tu veux , fit une voix timide au rand de derrière.

_-_C'est sympa merci !… Et c'est quoi ça ! Y'a plein de ratures et c'est mal écrit, t'es sûre que t'es une fille ?

_-_Je sais , avait dit Hinamori, honteuse. Je n'écris pas très bien… Tu as vu j'ai même fait des petits dessins du prof !

_-_Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire pendant le cours , murmura Kira.

_-_Abarai ! Hinamori ! Kira ! Dehors !

Tous les trois avaient dû attendre deux heures devant la salle et sans se parler. Cependant petit à petit une envie de rire irrésistible les avait pris, ils n'avaient pas très bien compris pourquoi. Renji avait dû mal à se lier avec ses camarades. Et s'ils mouraient, de la même manière que ses compagnons de rue ? Si vite… Si lamentablement… Rukia avait été la lumière qui l'avait guidé mais elle s'était éloignée sans qu'il cherche à la retenir. Très vite avec Hinamori et Kira il avait formé un trio très soudé. Il avait un objectif à présent, celui de battre Kuchiki Byakuya. Mais cela comblerait-il le vide qui s'était construit ?

Parfois encore son regard se porte sur Kira et Hinamori. Renji ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. En quelque sorte ne sont-ils pas eux aussi 'lumineux' ?

* * *

_-_Dis Momo-chan tu es amoureuse de Kira ou d'Abarai ?

Hinamori Momo avait dégluti difficilement quand une camarade de l'académie lui avait posée cette question-là alors qu'elle venait juste de boire son thé.

_-_Pardon ?

_-_Tu traînes très souvent avec eux ces temps-ci !

Momo eut alors une expression rêveuse. Amoureuse ? De Kira-kun ? D'Abarai-kun ? Cela lui donnait presque envie de rire. Elle secoua la tête négativement. Non ce n'est pas ça. A part Shiro-chan, Hinamori Momo n'avait pas très souvent de compagnie masculine. D'un naturel calme et doux, elle préférait celle des filles à celle des garçons. Alors pourquoi eux ? Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient bien entendus au début car ils possédaient tous les trois beaucoup d'ambition et de talents. Comme elle Kira était calme et comme elle Abarai venait d'un quartier pauvre du Rukongai. Et puis le quotidien, les épreuves avaient fait qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Ils allaient bientôt quitter l'académie des shinigamis et rejoindre leurs divisions respectives. Momo s'étonna alors à quels points Kira et Abarai étaient devenus soudain plus adultes. Même chose pour Hitsugaya. Les garçons grandissent-ils si vite ? Avec eux, elle s'était toujours sentie si petite. Et même aux côtés de son capitaine elle avait encore l'impression qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Abarai obtenait le poste de Vice-capitaine dans la 6ème division. Kira et elle le félicitait. Momo s'était réjouie de voir que tous les trois avaient réussi.

Et maintenant, terrifiée, elle voit le corps ensanglanté d'Abarai blessé par un maléfice errant. Que s'est-il donc passé ?

Et maintenant, avec rage, elle croise le fer avec Kira car il se trouve devant ce salopard, cet assassin d'Ichimaru. Que s'est-il donc passé ?

* * *

Est-il possible que petit à petit ces trois-là se retrouvent ? Qu'ils parlent de ces jours terribles avec nostalgie ?

Dernier mot d'Arkel : pour l'organisation de ces chapitres je pense que je ne fais pas reprendre à chaque fois le même schéma, ici c'est à dire chaque personnage parle des uns des autres. Comme c'est pas toujours évident de savoir ce que tel personnage pense d'un autre ça pourra être assez global. Ou alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si j'imagine un peu. Peut-être qu'il y aura des spoilers mais je préviendrais à l'avance. Depuis que j'ai écrit cette fic je suis devenue fan du trio Renji, Momo et Kira, ils sont chouettes tous les trois. J'espère que vous allez apprécier tout ça.


	2. Chapitre 2: Kurotsuchi, Nemu et Ishida

Jamais deux sans trois

Petit mot d'Arkel : La suite ! Rien que pour toi lecteur !… Enfin je suis un peu triste de ne pas avoir eu plus de reviews (merci Nelja quand même)… C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'embaucher les persos de Bleach pour faire la promo de ma fic.

Renji (en homme-sandwich, tenant un panneau où est écrit 'venez lire ma fic') : Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire !

Ichigo (en fraise géante tenant un panneau où est écrit 'alleeeez siouplait') : C'est de l'abus de pouvoir !

Arkel : Va donc t'en référer au syndicat de la CMPFDF (Contre la Maltraitance des Persos de Fiction Dans les Fics)… (ndla : j'ai déjà sorti ça dans une fic non ?)

Kon : Ouais je suis la mascotte !

Arkel : Oui oui ! Lis ton texte !

Kon : Hum hum !… 'Bonjour à vous amis lecteurs et amies lectrices! Venez donc lire la fic 'Jamais deux sans trois' afin qu'elle devienne culte, une incontournable de cette section ! Retrouvez tous les ingrédients pour plaire à un large public. Du drame ! De l'humour ! De la romance ! Des filles à gros seins…'

Arkel : Quoi ! C'est pas dans le texte ça !

Kon : 'Et pour tous les goûts : du yaoi, du yuri, du lemon…'

Arkel (étranglant Kon) : Non ! Non ! Ce ne sont pas vraiment des genres dans lequel j'excelle en plus. Bon Rukia, continue à la place de Kon s'il te plaît !

Rukia : Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

Arkel : Parce que sinon je te case avec Ichimaru dans une de mes fics !

Rukia (sueurs froides) : M-même pas peur !

Gin : Oh oh !

Rukia : Bon, d'accord… 'De l'humour ! De la romance ! Les personnages de Bleach comme vous ne les avez jamais vus ! Les beaux gosses de Bleach faisant un strip-tease ou prenant un bain aux onsen…'

Arkel (toute rouge) : Euh non ça c'était une première version… Il me semblait que j'avais raturé ce passage…

Yasochika Iemura : Le raturage c'est tout un art !

Arkel : Ouais surtout quand on sait quand même ce que tu as écrit ! Y'a pas de blanco à la SS ?

Yasochika : Parle pour toi !

Renji : Je suis profondément choqué !

Ichigo : Moi aussi !

Arkel : Ça suffit maintenant où sinon vous allez vraiment le faire ce strip-tease ! Bon il faudrait que je commence l'histoire sinon ça va jamais finir. Donc le trio de ce chapitre 2 : Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Nemu et Ishida.

Mayuri : Je refuse qu'une personne telle que vous se permette de farfouiller dans ma tête pour savoir ce à quoi je pense !

Arkel : Pourtant tu en fais bien des autopsies non ?… Et puis on te demande pas ton avis !

Spoilers tome 15

Chapitre 2 : Kurotsuchi, Nemu et Ishida

Qui était vraiment Kurotsuchi Nemu ? Un être humain artificiel ? Un automate ? Une poupée ? Pour certains elle était la pauvre fille du capitaine de la douzième division, pour d'autres elle était la magnifique création aux belles formes de Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Dans les rares moments où Nemu s'aventurait seule dehors, les gens autour d'elle s'arrêtaient et se mettaient à chuchoter. La jeune fille faisait comme si de rien n'était. D'ailleurs ressent-elle des sentiments ?

Ce jour-là, son maître lui a ordonné de s'occuper de la paperasse. Un jeune novice lui amène les dossiers en tremblant. Nemu fait autant peur que le capitaine. Elle se penche sur le papier et les remplit sans lever une seule seconde la tête, comme une machine. Un rayon de lumière devant elle éclaire le bureau par la fenêtre. Soudain un petit piaillement rompt le silence du lieu. Nemu lève les yeux. Une petite hirondelle s'est posée sur la fenêtre et semble la regarder. La jeune fille se lève alors et s'approche de l'oiseau. D'un geste terriblement rapide elle emprisonne le petit animal dans ses deux mains. Elle sent l'hirondelle s'agiter et émettre des petits cris étouffés. C'est étrange. Elle aimerait serrer le petit corps jusqu'à l'étranglement. Et elle se demande pourquoi. La petite hirondelle lui ressemble étonnamment. Noire et blanche comme son uniforme de shinigami. Mais un oiseau peut voler ! Un oiseau est libre ! Depuis quand a t'elle l'impression d'être prisonnière ?

_« La première fois où j'ai ouvert les yeux c'est vous que j'ai vu, Mayuri-sama »_

Il était son père. Son créateur. Son maître. Avait le droit de la punir si elle faisait mal son travail.

_« Comment peux-tu vivre auprès d'un tel père ? »_

Elle se remémora les paroles du jeune Quincy. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle jamais rebellée ? Elle n'en avait jamais eu la volonté. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était peut-être…

_« De l'affection. De l'amour. Du respect. Au moins un petit peu »_

Pendant tant d'années elle s'était efforcée de remplir au mieux ses tâches. Etre utile le plus possible à Mayuri-sama. Les shinigamis haïssent Kurotsuchi mais Nemu ne peut y arriver.

_« Parce que s'il disparaissait je serai seule ! »_

C'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait été soulagée d'apprendre que son maître n'avait pas été tué par le jeune Quincy. Ishida Uryû…

_« Merci de m'avoir dit ces mots-là. Cela m'a fait plaisir ! C'était la première fois que quelqu'un était si gentil avec moi. Merci pour ton attention à mon égard. Même si cette attitude j'aurais aimé la voir chez…»_

Nemu ouvre ses mains. L'hirondelle retenue dans ses paumes s'en échappe et s'envole par les fenêtre, non sans en laisser quelques plumes qui virevoltent dans la pièce.

Une fois les papiers remplis, elle doit aller au laboratoire apporter du thé au capitaine de la douzième division. Pendant plusieurs jours l'humeur de celui-ci avait été exécrable. Pourtant sa colère semblait s'être retombé. Lorsqu'elle le retrouve il a les yeux rivés sur un écran, la paume dans sa main. Nemu pose son plateau sur une table et lui apporte une tasse qu'elle vient de remplir de thé. Kurotsuchi prend la tasse sans même regarder la jeune fille.

_-_Il est trop chaud ! Tu l'as fait trop bouillir ! dit-il sèchement.

Nemu n'entend pas la remarque. Elle regarde par un des hublots du laboratoire où l'on peut voir une branche d'arbre. Sur laquelle repose une hirondelle. Nemu pense encore au Quincy. Finalement peut-être que c'est lui l'oiseau. Et qu'il l'invite à s'envoler.

_

* * *

__« Mon nom est Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Je suis le capitaine de la douzième division. Je suis soit craint soit haï. Peu m'importe d'être aimé. Les êtres vivants son misérables. Ne m'intéresse que la science et la puissance. Tu dois bien rire là où tu es, Urahara. Je t'ai pris ta place que je convoitais tant. C'est moi le Directeur à présent »_

Kurotsuchi envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce la tasse de thé que Nemu lui a préparée.

_-_Tu es incapable de faire quelque chose correctement ! lui hurle t'il.

_-_Je suis désolée, Mayuri-sama ! murmure la jeune fille en mettant par réflexe un bras devant son visage, craignant un coup.

_« Nemu… Tu es ma plus grande réussite et ma plus grande déception »_

Kurotsuchi s'étonne que Nemu soit aussi distraite. Elle a un peu changé depuis qu'il a combattu contre le Quincy. Que lui a dit ce sale gamin pendant qu'il récupérait des forces ? Comme il aurait aimé disséquer le Quincy pour savoir d'où lui venait sa puissance. Cela rappelle qu'il a amèrement subi une défaite. Sa main s'abat violemment sur la joue de Nemu qui s'écroule par terre.

_-_Ne te fais pas de fausses idées Nemu ! Tout ça parce que ce Quincy a eu de la pitié pour toi ! Tu seras toujours mon esclave ! Tu n'es rien sans moi, Nemu ! Tu n'es rien !

Depuis qu'il l'avait créé, il avait beau la frapper elle ne pleurait jamais. Elle ne se plaignait pas, et parfois même elle souriait.

_« J'ai battu Urahara sur son propre terrain. Le corps d'une femme garde en elle un enfant pendant neuf mois. Moi j'ai créé Nemu en seulement quatre. Et elle était de taille adulte ! Et je l'ai créée à partir de mes propres cellules. Et pourtant Nemu est si bête, si faible ! Non elle n'est qu'une erreur. Un déchet ! »_

_-_Il faudra un jour que je me décide à me débarrasser complètement de toi ! dit-il d'un ton soudainement doux et méprisant.

Et il quitte le local pour aller au laboratoire. Il y a de nombreuses recherches à continuer. Pourquoi perdre son temps à crier sur un être aussi abject ?

_« La prochaine fois, sale Quincy, je te pulvériserai ! Je te ferai regretter d'être né. Et pourquoi pas t'opérer à vif ? Les êtres vivants sont méprisables. Ce ne sont que des ensembles de tissus, d'os, de muscles et d'organes. Toutes nos réactions ne sont que des ordres donnés par notre cerveau ou notre instinct. Fous sont ceux qui pensent qu'il existe autre chose. Peu m'importe d'aimer ou d'être aimé »_

* * *

Ishida Uryû regarde rêveusement le plafond de l'infirmerie de la SS où lui, Ganjû et Chad sont retenus prisonniers. Il repense à son combat contre Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Il repense à Kurotsuchi Nemu. Et aussi à son propre père. Il comprend. Ce vital besoin d'être reconnu. D'être regardé, félicité. De faire tout son possible pour cela.

Mais ce Kurotsuchi, comment pouvait-il traiter ainsi ses propres alliés ?

A cause de lui Inoue-san avait pleuré.

A cause de lui Nemu-san est maltraitée.

Ishida entend ronfler Ganjû sur le lit au dessus de lui. A la fenêtre il y a un oiseau qui gazouille. Le garçon prend appui sur le matelas et se relève lentement. Il voit derrière les barreaux une petite hirondelle.

Il n'y avait jamais repensé depuis mais… il est vrai que maintenant il est sans pouvoirs. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine ? Au moins il avait mis hors d'état de nuire pour un moment ce fou furieux.

_« Pardon Maître. Et merci pour tout. Merci de m'avoir apporté l'amour et l'affection que mon père me refusait »_

Ishida retombe brusquement la tête sur son oreiller. Il aurait mieux fait de faire ce geste plus doucement. Il avait oublié qu'il avait été blessé au crâne.

_« J'aimerai avoir la possibilité un jour de récupérer mes pouvoirs. Pour ne plus voir une femme pleurer ! Pour ne plus voir une femme maltraitée ! Et non pas parce que je veux prouver à mon père que je suis fort ! »_

* * *

Kurotsuchi Nemu, sauvée par des mots et par une hirondelle. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, une haine pour les autres ou une haine pour soi ? Ishida Uryû, l'envie d'avancer

Dernier mot d'Arkel : Pfiuu… Ce deuxième chapitre m'a épuisée. C'est la première fois que j'y mets autant de tripes. C'est franchement pas facile de se retrouver dans la tête de Mayuri. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Désolée si j'ai peut-être un peu plus insisté sur la relation Nemu/Mayuri. Pauvre elle quand même, on a envie que Mayuri soit plus sympa avec elle. Qui sait ce que nous prépare Tite Kubo sur eux. J'ai fait exprès qu'il y ait un lien entre les trois parties. Faut que je vous dise aussi qu'aucun animal n'a été maltraité véritablement dans cette fic.

L'hirondelle : J'ai eu chaud sur ce coup-là ! J'ai failli me faire écrabouiller !

Au prochain chapitre ! Qui sera plus joyeux sans doute !


	3. Chapitre 3: Ikkaku, Yumichika et Yachiru

Jamais deux sans trois

Petit mot d'Arkel : J'en connais qui vont être contents, voici mon chapitre 3 consacré à… /roulements de tambours/… Yumichika, Ikkaku et Yachiru !

Hinamori et Nemu (tapant dans leurs mains) : Félicitations !

Kira, Renji, Kurotsuchi et Ishida : Chacun son tour d'y passer !

Arkel : Ai-je dit que je reprenais pas plusieurs fois un personnage ?… D'ailleurs j'attends beaucoup de toi Renji !

Renji : Hein !

Arkel : Et toi aussi Ichigo !

Ichigo : Nooooooon !

Yachiru : C'est à nous alors ? Et Ken-chan il sera pas là ?

Arkel : Yachiru, 3 et 1 ça fait combien ?

Yachiru (compte sur ses doigts) : 4 !

Arkel : Bien ! Donc malgré tout l'affection que je porte à Kenpachi il ne sera pas l'un des héros de ce chapitre !

Yachiru : Je veux Ken-chan !

Kenpachi : Yachiru, tais-toi ! Pas envie d'être de la partie !

Arkel : Mais !

Rukia : Qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous sortir encore ?

Arkel : Kenpachi sera un élément important ! Et on le verra aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Après tout vous avez bien vu Ichimaru et Aizen (même si très vite) dans le chapitre 1 !

Gin (tout sourire) : Hu hu ! La perspective de me retrouver en héros avec deux autres personnes me comble de joie ! Qui seront-ils ?

Arkel : J'ai dit que j'allais faire un chapitre sur toi ?

Gin : J'ai des oreilles partout, tu sais !

Arkel : C'est vrai que je ne peux pas passer à côté de toi… Tu veux que je cache le suspens c'est ça !

Gin : Allez c'est encore ma faute !

Arkel : Mais bien sûr, c'est tout le temps ta faute Ichimaru ! Tu veux un flash-back de la série ?

Gin : C'est injuste ! Je sais bien que cela se voit sur mon visage que je suis malsain mais ce n'est pas une raison pour toujours me faire des reproches !

Arkel : Y'a quand même des fois où c'est ta faute… Bon on est pas là pour parler de toi… Où ils se cachent les deux olibrius ? Yumichika ? Ikkaku ?

Yumichika et Ikkaku : Zut ! Elle s'est rappelée de nous !

Arkel : Allez un peu d'entrain que diable !

Yumichika : J'ai pas envie de jouer dans ton chapitre idiot, mocheté !

Ikkaku : Y'en a marre, tu vas tâter de mon zanpakutô !

Arkel : Kwaaaa ? Une rébellion !… Et mais qui c'est que tu traites de mocheté, Yumichika ?

Yumichika : Je n'obéirais qu'à une beauté comme réalisatrice !… Et toc !

Arkel : Ok… Orihiméééé ?

Orihimé : Hein ? On m'appelle ?

Arkel (pose sur sa tête une casquette sur laquelle est marqué 'Director') : Je t'engage, c'est toi qui fais le chapitre !

Orihimé : C'est vrai ? Comme je suis contente ! Je commence alors. Il était une fois, trois membres de la 11ème division…/20 minutes plus tard/… Petits oiseaux…/1 heure plus tard/…Marathon…Coupe afro…/3 heures plus tard/…Pique-nique…

Ikkaku, Yumichika (complètement nazes) : Ça suffit ! Ok, on capitule !

Arkel (sourire satisfait) : Ah ben voilà !

Chapitre 3 : Ikkaku, Yumichika et Yachiru

Ikkaku s'étala de ton long sur l'herbe verte, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il ne manquait plus qu'une bonne bouteille de saké. Mais malheureusement il l'avait oubliée il était impossible d'aller la chercher. Et puis que ferait-il s'il se faisait choper ? Comme il aurait aimé être ailleurs, surtout quand pour la troisième fois il entendit une voix plaintive répétant la même phrase…

_-_Il arrive quand Ken-chan ?

_-_Bientôt… répondit Yumichika à sa vice capitaine, qui lui aussi commençait à se sentir lassé.

_-_Il est looooong, Ken-chan ! Quand est-ce qu'elle finit cette réunion ?

_-_Bientôt…

_-_Mais euh Yumi-chan, je m'ennuie !

Le shinigami prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de garder son calme.

_-_Le capitaine a dit de l'attendre ici pendant sa réunion avec les autres maîtres. Nous devons être patients ! Essayez de vous trouver une occupation.

_-_Quoi par exemple ? demanda Yachiru avec un air encore plus enfantin.

_-_Faites donc Ikkaku… Méditez !

La petite vice-capitaine fit alors un bond joyeux vers Ikkaku.

_-_Dis, dis, Tsururin, c'est vrai que tu médites ?

_-_Fous-moi la paix , maugréa le chauve en se tournant sur le côté.

_-_Alleeez ! Si en attendant on se faisait un petit combat !

Ikkaku devint tout rouge. Ce n'était pas qu'il était contre le fait de se battre, mais son ego avait déjà souffert par le passé de se faire non seulement battre par une fillette aux cheveux roses qui ne faisait même la moitié de sa taille mais aussi de la voir accéder au poste de vice-capitaine. Il y avait des limites ! Il n'était pas assez fou pour se taper encore la honte !

_-_Euh et si on faisait plutôt un petit jeu à la place ? fit Ikkaku avec un sourire inquiet.

_-_Un jeu ?

_-_Au premier qui trouve un… un… trèfle à quatre feuilles !

Yachiru le regarda avec un air soudain sceptique et Yumichika avec désolation son ami qui suait maintenant à grosses gouttes.

Le silence dura quelques secondes, avant que la fillette leva le poing en annonçant joyeusement.

_-_Ouais ! Je vais trouver un trèfle à quatre feuilles ! Et je le donnerai à Ken-chan pour qu'il ait de la chance !

Et elle se jeta sur les plantations de trèfles sauvages qu'il y avait ça et là autour d'eux en chantonnant.

Les deux autres shinigamis poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Peut-être allaient-ils avoir la paix pendant quelques minutes. Ikkaku continua tranquillement son repos sur la gazon et Yumichika assit en tailleur de lire le magazine parlant des dernières coiffures à la mode.

Yachiru, elle, cherchait avec précaution en fredonnant un charmant 'lala'. Parfois, pendant un bref instant, elle pensait en avoir trouver un mais non ce n'était que deux trèfles à trois feuilles entremêlés. Elle prenait alors une expression bougonne avant de se remettre à la tâche.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux shinigamis n'entendirent plus le petit 'lala' de leur supérieure qui était soudain silencieuse. Elle leur tournait le dos et semblait regarder quelque chose avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Ne pouvant échapper à leur curiosité, ils s'approchèrent d'elle doucement.

Yachiru était absorbée par la contemplation d'un papillon posé sur l'un des fleurs de trèfle. Et rien que ça.

_-_Il est joli, fit la vice-capitaine. Regardez comment il bouge ces antennes ! On dirait Yumi-chan !

_-_Hééé ! Mes cils ne sont pas des antennes ! Je ne suis pas un insecte , s'emporta Yumichika en jetant un regard furieux à Ikkaku qui pouffait de rire.

_-_Unohana-san m'a dit que les papillons ne vivaient pas longtemps ! dit Yachiru d'un ton soudain sérieux. Juste quelques jours ! Et que si on le sert dans ses mains, il perd la poudre qu'il a sur ses ailes et il ne peut plus voler.

_-_Fragiles bestioles ! pensa le chauve. Et depuis quand le capitaine Unohana tient-elle des propos bucoliques ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est cons nous ! On s'emmerde et la seule à chose qu'on a affaire c'est regarder ça !

Le papillon ayant fini de butiner s'envola d'un coup d'ailes rapide et s'éleva autour d'eux en faisant des petits cercles. Yachiru leva et le suivit des yeux, avec un sourire béat. Il y a des moments où les deux hommes trouvaient que leur vice-capitaine avait bien des mimiques des enfants de son âge. Mais à d'autres occasions… Ils se rappelèrent quand elle avait ramené le capitaine Zaraki ensanglanté à l'infirmerie peu après son combat contre Kurosaki Ichigo. Malgré sa petite taille elle le soutenait et avait supplié, les yeux brillants de larmes, le capitaine Unohana de vite le soigner. Une infirmière avait eu le malheur de lui avoir demandé de quitter la pièce. Elle lui avait jeté un regard terrifiant qui avait glacé tout le monde sur place, avant qu'elle ne réponde avec une aura de fureur qu'elle ne quitterait pas Zaraki avant qu'il n'ait guéri.

Yumichika et Ikkaku n'avaient très bien compris ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés à ce moment-là. Une stupide sensation de ne plus jamais vouloir voir chez elle cette expression de détresse. Et maintenant elle avait ce visage épanoui, les pommettes encore plus roses. Les deux shinigamis détournèrent la tête, légèrement rougissants. De la tendresse ? Chez des membres de la 11ème division ? C'était idiot de leur part que cela leur ait traversé l'esprit !

_-_J'en ai trouvé un ! fit soudain Yachiru en brandissant fièrement un trèfle à quatre feuilles. Hé ! Vous pensez à quoi ?

_-_Euh…

_-_Il va être content Ken-chan ! La prochaine fois, j'en chercherai un pour Yumi-chan et Tête de pachinko !

_-_Euh…

Les deux hommes se retournèrent soudain en marmonnant dans leur barbe, n'osant avouer leur chaud au cœur.

_« C'est beau un papillon… mais s'il ne vit que quelques jours il ne se sent pas seul ? »_

_« Beau et fragile… comme une enfant ? »_

_« Peut-on être faible et fort à la fois ? »_

_

* * *

__« Dis Ken-chan, est-ce ça la véritable amitié ? »_

_« Dites Capitaine, est-ce ça la vraie beauté ? »_

_« Dites Capitaine, est-ce ça la vraie force ? »_

* * *

_« Le bonheur d'être ensemble… »_

Apparut au-dessus d'eux une figure qui masqua le soleil dans un bruit de clochettes.

_-_Hé ! s'écria la voix grave de Kenpachi au-dessus d'eux. Que je vous reprenne à dormir sur l'herbe tous les trois ! Pendant que moi je me tape une réunion merdique pendant trois plombes !

Dernier mot d'Arkel : C'était Ken-chan et sa manière si maaaagnifique de conclure un chapitre.

Ikkaku : Pourquoi y'a toujours des bestioles dans tes histoires ?

Papillon : Hey ! Je suis un héritier du théâtre de Shakespeare moi Môssieur !

Arkel : La prochaine fois je pense sérieusement faire apparaître Maya l'Abeille… Je rigole !


	4. Chapitre 4: Ichigo, Rukia et Renji

Jamais deux sans trois

Petit mot d'Arkel : Je ne pouvais faire une fic sur les trios de Bleach sans parler de the triangle amoureux… Ichigo/Rukia/Renji !

Renji : Encore moi?

Arkel : Oui, j'utiliserai plusieurs fois un même perso. Sinon je risque de passer à côté de très bons trios.

Orihimé (air tout triste) : Snif…

Arkel : Ah oui c'est vrai… y'a le triangle amoureux avec toi aussi. Que les fans d'Orihimé m'excusent mais j'ai pas envie de parler de ce trio-là… pour le moment en tout cas !

Ichigo : Où elle voit des triangles amoureux ?

Renji et Rukia : Nous sommes d'accord. Où ça ?

Arkel : Alleeeeez faut pas faire vos timides !

Rukia : A croire que pour certains imaginer des histoires d'amours c'est la seule chose qu'il leur reste !

Arkel : 'Imaginer' ? Bon, pour ceux qui ne sont pas pour le couple Rukia/Ichigo vous ne pouvez ne pas prétendre qu'il y a quand même de l'ambiguïté entre eux ?… Hein dites dites !

Rukia : C'est ce que je disais, elle se fait des films !

Arkel : Rukia, je t'ai déjà menacée non ? Tu veux vraiment finir dans un chapitre sordide intitulé « Ichimaru/Rukia/Kira, le capitaine et ses deux jouets » ? Il demande que ça l'autre…

Gin : Hu hu en effet ! Mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te servir de moi pour te faire obéir.

Rukia (toute pâle) : Plutôt me faire seppuku que de me retrouver entre les mains de ce type !

Arkel : Donc ! Je disais que ce chapitre serait consacré à Ichigo, Renji et Rukia. Enfin le héros entre en scène !

Ichigo : Je n'aurais pas été déçu de ne pas me retrouver dans tes histoires débiles…

Kon : Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Nee-san est la seule et unique pour moi et l'inverse coule évidemment de source !

Arkel (écrase Kon sous son pied) : Allez un petit peu de romance ! Mais aussi de l'amitié ! Je tiens à préciser que si dans mon for intérieur je suis persuadée que Rukia et Ichigo sont amoureux l'un de l'autre…

Rukia, Ichigo (rougissant) : Mais ça va pas la tête ?

Arkel : …J'essayerai de faire en sorte de laisser le doute planer ! Mais Renji peut penser (à tord ou à raison) qu'Ichigo est un rival très sérieux… et pas seulement en baston !

Renji : Pff je suis bien plus fort que lui !

Arkel : Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais ! J'arrête là sinon je risque de dévoiler mon chapitre ! Au fait j'ai trouvé une nouvelle méthode pour rameuter du monde…

Ichigo : Ouh la j'ai peur !

Arkel : Pour chaque review postée vous avez droit au prochain chapitre à un bisou sur la joue de la part du perso que vous voulez !

Tous les persos de bleach sans exception : QUOI !

Arkel : Pensez donc dans votre review à marquer le personnage de votre choix !

Ichigo : Mais… mais tu nous exploites là ! Tu es prête à tout pour avoir plus de réponses !

Arkel : Bof… C'est surtout parce que je trouve ça drôle ! Et puis Rukia a dit elle-même qu'un petit bisou c'était rien du tout !

Renji : Elle a le droit de faire ça ?

Spoilers : pas de spoils de la mort qui tue mais il voudrait mieux être aller au moins jusqu'à la fin de la saison Soul Society, histoire de voir l'évolution de la relation Ichigo/Renji ! Mais bon si vous savez comment ça se passe entre eux après le tome 16, rien ne vous empêche de lire vous ne craindrez pas de tomber sur une énorme révélation.

Remerciements à Nelja, ylg, Tashiya, Yoda-Ben, et les forumeurs de BleachSoul

Chapitre 4 : Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji

Kurosaki Ichigo avait très rarement eu des amies filles. Et puis on ne peut pas dire que Tatsuki était la féminité incarnée. Il n'avait pas vraiment connu la période 'les filles elles sont trop nulles' et ni encore le même emportement fébrile que Keigo lorsqu'il croisait une demoiselle en jupette.

D'ailleurs il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis tout courts. Difficile de sympathiser avec un garçon aux cheveux roux et qui en plus voit les fantômes. Il s'était cependant proclamé heureux depuis qu'il avait Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad et Tatsuki. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Il avait rencontré des personnes 'comme lui' ! Son univers s'était soudain bouleversé. Il n'avait même pas pensé à vouloir revenir en arrière. Lorsqu'il songe à Rukia et Renji, il se dit que malgré tout il est heureux de les avoir rencontrés. Rukia hein ?…

Qu'aurait pensé Keigo s'il avait su qu'une fille dormait dans le placard de sa chambre sans qu'aucune pensée perverse ne l'occupe de la nuit ?

Qu'aurait pensé Tatsuki qu'il appelle si rapidement une fille par son prénom ?

Qu'auraient pensé Yuzu et Karin s'il leur avait dit qu'il partait pour sauver de la mort une fille rencontrée il y a quelques mois ?

En fait Rukia est 'spéciale' mais il ne saurait pas définir en quoi. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : même s'il ne comprenait pas très bien ses sentiments il agissait par impulsion, guidé par son instinct. C'est drôle parce qu'il a l'impression que Renji réagit absolument de la même façon. En fait ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Mais Ichigo n'osera jamais avoué que, parmi tous ses rivaux, Renji est celui qu'il estime le plus. Aurait-il été capable, lui, de demander à quelqu'un d'autre de sauver une personne si précieuse à ses yeux ? Comment Rukia pouvait-elle accepter l'idée de mourir ? Il était parti à la Soul Society parce qu'il avait une dette à payer envers elle, oui seulement pour ça… Ichigo se remémore les derniers moments où la jeune fille était encore sur Terre avec lui. Rukia était douée pour masquer ses sentiments mais il s'en veut de n'avoir jamais vu son regard triste. En fait il avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

_« Il est difficile de les cerner parfois, Rukia et Renji » _

* * *

Pourquoi Renji et Ichigo s'acharnent-ils toujours à vouloir la protéger ? C'est ce que ce disait souvent Rukia. Est-ce donc cela que l'on appelle 'l'orgueil masculin' ?

Oui Rukia avouait volontiers qu'elle n'était pas très grande. Qu'elle était toute menue. Qu'elle est plus à l'aise dans la magie que dans le combat des armes.

Elle avait vécu une enfance difficile mais heureusement elle avait rencontré Renji et les autres. Ce que Rukia a tout de suite remarqué chez Renji, ce sont ses cheveux roux. Elle avait essayé de faire poussé les siens, mais ils n'avaient jamais été aussi beaux que ceux de son ami. D'un côté elle savait qu'il leur donnait un soin tout particulier. Quel tête ferait Renji s'il savait que Rukia était au courant de sa petit coquetterie ? En fait elle savait énormément de choses sur lui. C'est la personne qu'elle connaît le plus.

Et Ichigo ? Encore un roux. Décidément ! Au début elle le trouvait très 'plouc' mais en fait c'était quelqu'un de très courageux, capable de se sacrifier pour sa famille. Et puis il y avait cette force incroyable en lui qui l'avait un instant effrayé. La vie sur Terre n'était pas si désagréable qu'elle ne le pensait. Malgré les attaques des Hollows, elle avait été heureuse dans ce monde. Cependant elle s'en était voulue d'avoir quelques secondes souhaité y rester. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas vécu de bons moments à la Soul Society: Renji, Capitaine Ukitake, Kaien-donô… alors pourquoi cette absurde pensée l'avait effleurée ?

Rukia avait été un peu jalouse des deux garçons. Eux qui apprenaient si vite, qui étaient si déterminés. Elle aimerait être forte. Pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent plus pour elle.

_« Qui protège qui ? Ne peut-on pas simplement veiller les uns sur les autres ? »_

* * *

Lorsque Renji s'ennuyait de Rukia alors qu'ils étaient à l'école Shinigami, il plongeait volontiers sa peine dans un verre de saké à la taverne. Maintenant il avait abandonné cette petite manie, bien que dernièrement il avait enfin de recommencer.

_« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé exactement entre ces deux-là ? »_

Cela ne l'avait pas gêné auparavant que Rukia ait des sentiments ambigus pour le Lieutenant Kiba. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que cela n'entraînerait aucune menace réelle pour lui. Rien que de penser qu'elle avait pris autant de risques pour un simple être humain, cela l'avait mis hors de lui. Ce n'était pourtant son genre de Rukia, d'agir ainsi. Peut-être qu'enfin de compte il ne la connaît pas si bien que ça ? Peut-être faudrait-il qu'il se pose la question de savoir s'il n'avait jamais eu quelque espoir ?

Au début cela lui avait égal qu'elle ne sache pas. Il se contentait juste de sa présence auprès d'elle. Il l'avait toujours vu comme une étoile et lui comme un chien qui ne méritait même pas d'espérer avoir une place à ses côtés.

Et là Ce Kurosaki Ichigo débarquait ! Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

_« Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je le trouve sympathique ce gars. Diablement sympathique ! »_

* * *

Dernier mot d'Arkel : Je n'en suis pas très fière de ce chapitre. J'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas évident, surtout que Tite Kubo sensei fait planer le doute sur la relation Ichigo/Rukia. Je cherche encore à quel trio m'attaquer pour le chapitre 5. 


	5. Chapitre 5: Spoils

Jamais deux sans trois

Petit mot d'Arkel : alleeeeez c'est l'heure des bisouuuuuuuus !

Renji : Je veux pas !

Arkel : Tu as eu beaucoup de succès tu sais !

Kon : Pourquoi personne veut me serrer contre sa poitrine ?

Arkel : Renji allez !

Renji s'avance. Fait très vite et tout rouge un bisou à Sheera, Kiya et Hotchpotch tout en s'éloignant en grognant dans sa barbe qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. C'est au tour d'Orihimé qui arrive toute guillerette et dépose un bisou sur la joue de Nelja… Et alors que personne ne s'y attendait Tousen s'approche de Nelja, qu'il avait repérée grâce à son aura, et lui fait un baise-main…

Kon : Y'a du favoritisme là ?

Arkel : C'est pour la remercier de ses conseils.

Tousen : C'est pas elle qui fait des histoires sur moi où… (se fait doucement pousser hors-champ par une Nelja un peu gênée)

Arkel : Au suivant !

Hitsugaya (énervé): C'est bon on est pas au travail à la chaîne.

Hitsugaya s'avance, les mains dans ses manches de son uniforme, se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et fait un bisou à hina hitsu, avant de s'en aller en grognant lui aussi.

Arkel : Où il se cache l'autre ? Ichigo ! T'es le dernier, grouille !

Le héros du manga se ramène en traînant des pieds, va voir MuShRoOm, reste planté quelques secondes, demande s'ils peuvent trouver une solution à l'amiable, celle-ci fait que non et lui saute au cou avant de lui voler un bise. Ichigo repart s'essuyant la joue en rougissant légèrement.

Arkel : A moi ! A moi !

Renji : Comment ça ?

Arkel : En tant qu'auteur je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverai (va voir Hanatarô qui était en train de balayer, lui fait un câlinou et repart) Je remercie les autres qui ont posté une review : Ahotep, Toshiya et Yohgami. Désolée pour celles qui voulaient deux persos pour le kiss. On peut commencer les choses sérieuses.

Spoilers : Attention on rigole plus ! Spoils en rapport avec la fameuse révélation de l'épisode 60-63 et pour le manga le tome 20. J'imagine que maintenant vous voyez de quel trio je veux parler. Si vous n'êtes pas arrivé jusque là, passez votre chemin. Chapitre un peu dark, forcément. Je vais essayer de ne pas amener trop d'interprétation mais faudra bien que j'en fasse un peu, ça fait partie du risque de la fanfiction. Et donc je pense que notre cher trio peut bien faire un petit tour dehors avec des corps artificiels. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Arkel : Tu es content Ichimaru ? Enfin c'est à toi…

Ichimaru (sourire sournois) : Certes certes !

Arkel : Tu peux enlever tes lunettes, Aizen…

Aizen : Hu hu ! C'est à nous alors ?

Tousen (ou Tôsen…mais j'ai plus l'habitude de l'écrire comme ça) : Il semblerait…

Arkel (les voyant réunis tous les trois) : Pas taper hein ? Ce chap est censé se passer après la fuite d'Aizen et de ses deux acolytes.

Ichimaru : Tu vois que c'était pas 'que' de ma faute.

Chapitre 5 : Aizen, Tousen et Ichimaru

"Le maître du jeu"

Aizen Sôsuke regarda attentivement autour de lui. La tente d'un violet sombre était recouverte d'amulettes diverses et embaumée d'encens. Avec amusement, son regard se porta sur la vieille femme assise en face de lui. Elle mélangeait dans ses mains ridées presque artistiquement un jeu de cartes qu'elle disposa par la suite sur le tapis vert devant elle. Elle lui demanda de tirer au hasard quelques cartes. Aizen se prêta au jeu. La voyante retourna la première carte, puis une deuxième et enfin une troisième, avant de s'arrêter soudain. Deux hommes étaient rentrés dans la tente. L'un aux cheveux argentés et au grand sourire et l'autre la peau mate, les yeux vides.

_-_Capitaine Aizen, on vous a cherché longtemps ! Fit Ichimaru. Il n'avait pas pris un ton de reproche et semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose.

_-_Je suis doué à cache-cache ! Répondit Aizen en se tournant vers eux.

Un cri étouffé retentit dans la pièce. C'était la voyante. Son regard ne cessait de faire l'aller retour entre les trois cartes retournées et les trois hommes devant elle. Les trois cartes étaient : the Devil, Justice et… Death. Depuis longtemps la vieille femme avait pu se vanter d'avoir un certain don. Cependant ce jour-là cela dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait en face d'elle la représentation vivante des plus maléfiques de ces trois cartes.

_-_Dé… Démons ! Bredouilla t'elle en les montrant du doigt en tremblant.

Elle croisa le regard d'Aizen et dans le reflet de ses prunelles y vit sa propre mort. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier au secours.

_-_Vous ne vouliez pas savoir votre avenir ? Demanda Ichimaru, pendant que les cartes virevoltaient autour d'eux.

_-_Mon avenir ? Dit Aizen de son habituel ton doucereux. Mais je suis en train de le bâtir !

Les trois hommes sortirent de la tente, laissant derrière eux le cadavre ensanglanté de la vieille voyante. La fête foraine battait son plein.

_-_Aizen-sama, sollicita soudain Tousen. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?

-Je cherchai à comprendre pourquoi les humains voulaient absolument qu'on leur révèle leur destin !

-Et avez-vous trouvé la réponse ?

-Oui... Parce qu'ils ont peur !_

* * *

_

"No hay nuevos en Hueco Mundo"

_« Tu sais Kaname il est dommage que tu ne puisses pas voir les étoiles… »_

« Je suis devenu un chasseur de nuages… »

_« …Mais tu peux entendre le son des grillons. »_

« …A l'aide de mon fidèle Suzumushi. »

Tousen Kaname se souvient encore d'elle. De la douceur de sa main dans la sienne lorsqu'ils se promenaient ensemble. Des récits qu'elle lui faisait. Des légers frôlements de ses cheveux lorsque le vent soufflait. Il se rappelle aussi du jour où il s'est trouvé devant son corps et qu'il avait pris sa main glacée. Il lui avait fait alors la promesse de devenir puissant et de faire régner la justice, par ses propres moyens.

« M'aurais-tu encouragé dans la voie que je suis en train de prendre ? »

_-_Dis Tousen, il paraît que tu as fait une promesse à une femme qui est morte ?

Ichimaru Gin avait un don pour poser des questions dérangeantes…

_-_Qui était-elle ?

_-_Mon amie !

…mais Tousen y répondait sans sourciller. Du moins…

_-_Mais elle s'est mariée à quelqu'un d'autre n'est-ce pas ? Si vous étiez proches, pourquoi a t'elle fait ça ?

_-_Il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre nous !

Ils n'avaient jamais autant parlé ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Soul Society.

_-_Vraiment ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si cela la dérangeait de te savoir aveugle ? Demanda Ichimaru, son sourire s'élargissant encore plus.

Tousen avait préféré oublier ses pensées-là. Comme s'il pouvait souffrir de dépit amoureux.

L'ancien capitaine de la neuvième restait muet quand apparut Aizen qui semblait avoir entendu une partie de leur conversation.

_-_Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de taquiner Kanamé ?

Ce fut au tour d'Aizen de poser une question dérangeante.

_-_N'as tu pas toi non plus une petite faiblesse Gin ?_

* * *

_

"Petite faiblesse"

Ichimaru Gin n'aime pas être pris à son propre jeu. D'ailleurs cela ne lui arrive que rarement. L'espace d'une seconde son célèbre sourire fondit un instant devant la question d'Aizen avant de réapparaître de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

-Oh bien sûr ! Fit-il en haussant les épaules avant de s'éloigner. Il est vrai que j'ai eu la faiblesse de m'amuser avec ce pauvre Izuru, la petite Rukia-chan… Et tant d'autres !

-Si tu le dis !

Le ton du grand chef laissait entendre autre chose.

Pour certains le sourire d'Ichimaru est celui d'un être pervers et manipulateur. Pour d'autres celui d'un enfant farceur se demandant quelles bêtises il allait encore faire. Mais pour elle…

Son sourire avait toujours été énigmatique pour elle.

Elle lui avait répété des milliers des fois qu'elle ne réussissait jamais à le cerner.

Ichimaru s'était souvent demandé comment Rangiku était rentrée si naturellement dans sa vie.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, lorsqu'elle mourrait de soif, elle lui avait posé cette question 'Qui es-tu ?' Même encore il n'y a pas si longtemps alors qu'elle cuvait son saké dans un taverne Rangiku l'avait soudainement regardé et lui avait reposé la même question. 'Gin, qui es-tu ?' Dans la bouche d'une ivrogne forcément cela avait fait rire tout le monde. Pourquoi cela l'intéressait-elle tellement de savoir qui il était ? Aizen, lui, ne s'en préoccupe pas.

« Pauvre Rangiku , pensa Ichimaru. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de croire en moi hein ? Je ne suis ni un pion sur l'échiquier ni dans l'ombre d'Aizen-sama. Je suis à la place que j'ai choisi. Bon, puisque tu es une gentille fille, ma petite faiblesse, je te l'ai accordé non ? Mon vrai sourire ? »

Son regard s'attarda autour de lui. Sur les Hollows. Il éclata de rire.

« Il est vrai que la compagnie de ces êtres est moins agréable que la tienne. Cependant je compte sur vous, Aizen-sama, pour nous accorder du grand spectacle. J'ai hâte d'y être.»

_

* * *

_

"Le sommeil"

Aizen avait entendu l'histoire d'un roi fort et puissant. Cependant ce roi n'avait pas confiance en son armée. Il avait tellement peur de se faire prendre le pouvoir qu'il n'en dormait pas la nuit.

Quelle importance ? Qu'ils essayent pour voir. Et puis de toute façon Aizen n'a pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil._

* * *

_

Ichimaru, Tousen et Aizen

Le Diable, La Justice et la Mort

Dernier mot d'Arkel : 'The' chapitre tellement attendu pour certains. J'espère n'avoir déçu personne. Mon cerveau malade a encore déraillé. Ne m'en veuillez pas pour ce qui va suivre…

Arkel : Alors comme ça vous allez me dire mon avenir ?

Ichimaru (en madame Irma): Voui voui !

Arkel : Plus ça va plus tu me fais penser au Joker dans Batman !

Aizen (en astrologue): Les astres nous ont dit bien des choses !

Tousen (en prêtre vaudou) : Nous allons commencer !

Ichimaru : Je consulte mes cartes et ma boule de cristal. Ouh la les amours c'est pas le top !

Arkel : Je savais, merci !

Aizen : La présence de Neptune en Orion me montre des jours néfastes. Des examens de repêchage a passé ses prochains jours hein ?

Tousen : Les pierres me disent que la santé ne sera pas au beau fixe.

Arkel (énervée) : Bon ça va j'ai compris ! Vous vous vengez en fait !

Tousen : …

Ichimaru : Pas du tout !

Aizen : Tout à fait !

Arkel : Comptez pas sur moi pour vous régler la séance.

A plus pour le prochain chapitre !


	6. Chapitre 6: Surprise!

Petit mot d'Arkel : Hé oui, j'ai décidé d'innover. Je vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir.

Chapitre 6 : Surprise ! Les trios dont on ne parle jamais

Yachiru, Kenpachi et Retsu

« Les bains publics »

Yachiru est débrouillarde, même si elle est toute petite. Pourtant elle a parfois du mal à se laver le dos toute seule. Et Kenpachi ne peut pas l'emmener avec lui aux bains publics. C'est pourquoi il la confie au capitaine Unohana pour y aller avec elle. Pas facile quand même à demander, surtout quand ses gars s'étaient amusés à bizuter les petits nouveaux de la 4ème division juste avant. Unohana avait accepté en souriant et poliment comme à son habitude. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui fait que parfois elle est un peu effrayante. Yachiru aime bien Unohana-san. Et puis elle est très forte. Quand la capitaine est dans l'incapacité de s'en occuper c'est son lieutenant qui prend sa place, mais elle n'est pas très à l'aise. Lorsque Kenpachi la laisse avec Unohana devant les bains publics il a un peu l'impression de déposer sa gamine à l'école. Il est parfois un peu jaloux de la capitaine, mais il ne le dira pas si facilement. Retsu est toujours très occupée mais elle accepte volontiers de prendre Yachiru avec elle. Elle lui dit souvent qu'elle aime beaucoup ses cheveux roses et en cachette elle lui donne les friandises qu'elle adore tant. Les divisions 4 et 11 se méprisent l'une l'autre mais il y a ce petit secret.

* * *

Chad, Chizuru et Tatsuki

« Saint Valentin »

Aujourd'hui, ce 14 Février, trois élèves sont chargés des corvées dans la classe. Chizuru efface le tableau, Chad passe la serpillière et Tatsuki passe un petit coup sur les vitres. Mais tous les trois ont un très léger air rêveur. Soudain Chizuru pousse un cri de bonheur en serrant une boîte contre son cœur. Tatsuki grogne. Chad n'y prête pas attention.

_-_Himéééééé ! Merci pour les chocolats ! Dit l'élève du club de tennis.

_-_Tu me casses les oreilles Chizuru ! Rétorque Tatsuki.

_-_Tu es jalouse parce qu'Orihimé m'a offert de plus beaux chocolats que les tiens !

Tatsuki regarde en direction de sa boîte, la prend et l'ouvre.

_-_Hé bien moi au moins elle les a faits A LA MAIN !

Et elle s'amuse à exhiber sa boîte devant le nez de Chizuru qui fulmine.

_-_Dis Sado elle t'en as pas offert à toi aussi ? Demandent soudain les deux jeunes filles d'une seule voix.

En fait Orihimé en avait donnés aux amis de sa classe.

Chad lève soudain le nez de sa serpillière.

_-_Tu nous les montres ?

_-_Euh…

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir très envie de les sortir de son sac. Chad fait un peu peur aux filles de la classe mais pas à Chizuru, c'est pourquoi elle n'attend pas son autorisation. Elle court alors à l'autre côté de la salle pour regarder ce que contient la boîte. Tatsuki lui dit qu'elle n'approuve pas son geste mais cela n'empêche de s'approcher pour observer également.

Le réceptacle contenait des chocolats en forme de nounours.

_-_Trop mignon ! S'écrie Chizuru prise entre la surprise et la déception.

_-_Elle ne l'a pas fait main mais… c'est vrai que c'est très mignon ! Ajoute Tatsuki, elle aussi un peu jalouse.

Chad les prend gentiment des mains de Chizuru et les remet précieusement dans son sac avant de quitter la pièce un peu gêné.

Non il ne les mangera jamais ses chocolats. Ces petits nounours sont vraiment trop mignons !

* * *

Ishida, Kon et Yuzu

« De fil en aiguille »

_-_Tiens Postaff on t'a recousu le ventre ? Constate Yuzu en regardant Kon.

Le Mod Soul sut à grosses gouttes. Lequel des deux est le pire ? Celle-ci qui le met à la machine à laver où il tourne pendant des heures jusqu'à en avoir le mal de mer, ou celui-là qui le recoud avec des accessoires bien peu virils.

* * *

Nemu, Yumichika et Rangiku

« Salon de beauté »

Nemu a besoin de se couper les cheveux car ils font finir par toucher terre. Yumichika a besoin d'une pédicure car à son dernier combat ses orteils ont souffert. Rangiku a besoin d'une petite séance d'UV car Gin a fait dernièrement la remarque qu'il se rappelait que Yoruichi avait une peau magnifique.

La première est shampooinée, le second massé, la troisième irradiée. Malheureusement au bout de quelques minutes…

Nemu se retrouve avec une coupe à la Jackson Five, Yumichika a du verni sur les orteils (et à côté), Rangiku est rouge comme une écrevisse.

Quelle idée de confier le salon à des stagiaires, à moins que ce ne soit une blague. C'est l'impression qu'ils ont lorsqu'ils rentrent au Seireitei tous les trois ensemble.

Et dire que même Kurotsuchi, Zaraki et Hitsugaya ont rigolé en les voyant, le comble…

* * *

Byakuya, Ukitaké et Tousen

« Bavardages »

_-_Quel est le sujet de cette réunion déjà ? Demande Ukitaké à peine remis d'une longue semaine de convalescence.

Puis il s'aperçoit à son plus grand étonnement qu'ils ne sont que trois dans la salle de réunion.

_-_Je pense qu'il y a eu une erreur dans l'horaire pour la réunion ! Déclare Byakuya. Cela fait vingt minutes que le capitaine Tousen et moi nous attendons.

-Peut-être vont-ils bientôt arriver ?

-Capitaine Ukitaké, vous devriez vous asseoir. Vous ne semblez pas complètement rétabli.

Ukitaké approuve volontiers les propos de Tousen et prend place sur une chaise.

Dix minutes passent. On entend seulement le bruit de la tasse de thé que Byakuya repose sur la table et les quelques crises de toux d'Ukitaké. Personne n'arrivait.

Ni Tousen ni Kuchiki ne parlant, Ukitaké ne se sent pas très à l'aise.

-Sinon la gestion de votre division se passe bien ? Finit-il par demander.

-Capitaine Ukitaké… Commence à dire Tousen.

-…Vous crachez du sang ! Finit Byakuya, tout aussi calme que l'autre capitaine.

-Oh c'est vrai tiens ! Fait le capitaine de la treizième division en essuyant le filet de sang du revers de sa manche, avant de tomber de tout son long sur la table.

Tousen et Byakuya restent un instant silencieux.

_-_Il faudrait peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

_-_Oui, peut-être !

* * *

Ichigo, Yoruichi et Renji

« Chat aimant l'eau »

Yoruichi est fière de ses protégés. Ils se sont bien battus sur son aire d'entraînement secrète. Sauf qu'à un moment Ichigo et Renji se sont bien criés dessus. Ichigo avait eu le malheur de parler des vertus bénéfiques de la source. Et avait rajouté que la première fois qu'il s'y était baigné il avait été rejoint par Yoruichi qui lui parlât de son plan. Malheureusement il n'avait pas précisé qu'à ce moment-là elle avait pris sa forme de chat. Renji était resté silencieux quelques minutes. L'ami d'enfance de Rukia avait alors crié, indigné (et sans doute un peu jaloux) : « Quoi ! T'as pris un bain avec Yoruichi-san ! Je ne te pensais pas comme ça ! » Ichigo était devenu rouge et confus avant de s'énerver et de traiter Renji d'imbécile.

Maintenant ils s'étaient calmés et avaient repris leur entraînement. Yoruichi soupire. Elle se demande qu'elle pouvait bien être la raison de leur dispute. Se rendra t'elle compte un jour que sa forme de chat provoque bien des quiproquos ?

Dernier mot d'Arkel : J'ai composé ces petits chapitres surprises pour fêter la fin des exams. Si un jour j'ai l'occasion (et les idées) j'en ferai d'autres si ça vous dit. J'ai voulu faire un peu dans le genre des bonus 'golden' à la fin des épisodes animés de Bleach.

Kon : Ouais j'y suis enfin ! Mais pourquoi mon chapitre est plus court ?

Arkel : T'as déjà pas mal de chapitres bonus qui te sont consacrés dans le manga, va pas faire ton jaloux !… Je suis contente j'ai réussi à faire intervenir Retsu, Tatsuki, Chad et Chizuru !

A plus !


End file.
